Thor
Thor Odinson ist der Kronprinz von Asgard, einem Götterreich im Weltall und ist Mitglied der Avengers sowie Anführer der Revengers. Biographie Thor In Thor erfahren wir von einer großen Schlacht im Jahr 965 n. Chr., bei der Thors Vater Odin die Erde vor einer neuen Eiszeit rettete. Seitdem brachte er ihm und seinem Bruder Loki bei, ein guter König dürfe niemals den Kampf suchen, müsse aber immer darauf vorbereitet sein. zdkdd Als Thor nun Jahrhunderte später zum asischen König gekrönt werden soll, droht erneut Kriegsgefahr von den Eisriesen, als während der Krönungszeremonie Frostriesen in die Schatzkammern von Asgard eindringen, um den Eiskorb zu stehlen, eine mächtige Waffe, die Odin einst den Frostriesen abnahm. Die Frostriesen können vom Wächter der Kammer besiegt werden, Thor will jedoch auf diese Tat mit Krieg antworten. Als sein Vater diesem Vorschlag nicht entgegenkommt, berät sich der wütende Thor mit seinem Bruder Loki, der sich scheinbar auch nicht erklären kann, wie die Frostriesen in Asgard eindringen konnten. Deshalb beschließt der junge Prinz, mit seinen Freunden und Loki entgegen Odins Verbot nach Jotunheim zu reisen, um die Frostriesen mit ihrem Verrat des Friedensabkommens zu konfrontieren. Als sie auf dem Planeten ankommen, greift Thor nach einer Beleidigung des Königs an und kann sich in dem darauffolgenden Kampf gegen die Feinde beweisen, sie aber bei weitem nicht besiegen. Kurz vor der Niederlage der Freunde schreitet Odin ein und rettet Thor und seine Freunde. Zur Strafe wird Thor dafür von Odin seiner Kräfte beraubt und auf die Erde verbannt. Dort trifft er auf die Astrophysiker Dr. Selvig und Jane Foster, die zunächst nicht so recht glauben wollen, wen sie vor sich haben. Nachdem sie Thor in der Wüste auflesen und ins Krankenhaus bringen, kann Thor fliehen, wird aber erneut von Jane und ihren Freunden aufgefunden. Sie laden Thor zum Essen ein, wobei er ihnen seine Geschichte und Herkunft erzählt, die die Freunde bis auf Jane nicht glauben können. Als sich Jane auf den Rat ihres Mentors hin in Zukunft von Thor fern halten will, kann Thor bei einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Gästen des Restaurants belauschen, dass diese mit ihren Freunden zusammen einen wundertätigen Hammer in der Wüste fanden, der nicht zu bewegen war. Thor macht sich auf zu dem Fundort des Hammers und wird unterwegs von Jane mitgenommen, die sich von dem Prinzena angezogen fühlt und Antworten auf die Fragen zu seinem Erscheinen bekommen will. Thor verspricht ihr, ihr Antworten auf ihre Forschungen zu geben sowie die wahre Herkunft der Regenbogenbrücke, sobald er seinen Hammer hat. Bei dem Fundort des Hammers kämpft sich Thor durch S.H.I.L.D.-Agenten, die den Hammer mittlerweile bewachen, kann diesen jedoch nicht heben, woraufhin Thor in Verzweiflung und Trauer verfällt. Als er danach von den Agenten gefangen genommen wird, besucht ihn sein Bruder Loki, der Thor belügt und erzählt, der gemeinsame Vater wäre gestorben und Thor könne aufgrund des brüchigen Friedensvertrages mit den Eisriesen nicht auf Asgard zurück. Der traurige Thor dankt seinem Bruder nur für die Nachricht. Thor wird von Dr. Selvig unter einer Ausrede aus dem Gewahrsam von den Agenten befreit und zurück zu den Freunden gebracht. Während Thor sich mit Jane über ihre Forschungen unterhält und ihr von seiner Heimatwelt Asgard erzählt und den restlichen Neun Welten, zu denen auch die Erde gehört und die alle miteinander verbunden sind und der Bifröst den Asgardianern die Möglichkeit gibt, zwischen den Welten zu reisen, was die grundlage für Janes Forschung bildet, kommen sich die beiden näher. Am nächsten Morgen wird Thor von seinen Thor ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Hammer, der von Odin ebenfalls zur Erde geschickt und von jemandem gehoben werden kann, der sich als würdig erweist. Hydra-Leute errichten um den Hammer ein gesichertes Lager. Als Thor versucht bei ihnen einzubrechen, wird er gefanggenommen. Währenddessen spielt sich auf Asgard Dramatisches ab. Loki hat erfahren, dass Odin nicht sein wirklicher Vater und Thor daher nicht sein Bruder ist. Als er Odin wütend beschuldigt, ihn nie geliebt zu haben, fällt der in einen komatösen Zustand - den Odinschlaf. Loki besteigt daraufhin den Thron. Als es Jane und Dr. Selvig gelingt, Thor zu befreien und dessen Freunde sich aus Asgard auf den Weg machen wollen, um ihn vor Loki zu warnen, schickt Loki den Besäufer, um seinen Stiefbruder zu töten. Als die Lage aussichtslos scheint, bietet Thor sein eigenes Leben, um das der Menschen zu retten. Somit erwies er sich als würdig, woraufhin Mjölnir ihm zufliegt und er seine Kräfte Loki übergibt. Danach ist der Kampf schnell entschieden. Thor verabschiedet sich für den Moment von Jane. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt, doch Thor muss zurück nach Asgard, um Loki aufzuhalten, der dort schon wieder den nächsten Plan ausheckt. Dort angekommen kommt es zwischen den beiden zum Kampf. Um die Zerstörung Jotunheims zu verhindern, sieht Thor keinen anderen Weg, als den Bifröst zu zerstören. Die darauffolgende Explosion lies die Prinzen beinahe ins All fallen, doch Odin kann Thor noch rechtzeitig packen. Während sie überm Abgrund hängen versucht Loki sich zu rechtfertigen. Als Odin ein weiteres Mal zurückweist, lässt Loki sich einfach ins All fallen. Weil beim Kampf der beiden der Bifröst zerstört wurde, kann Thor nicht mehr zur Erde und zu Jane zurückkehren. Marvel's The Avengers Im Film stößt Thor als letzter Avenger zu den anderen. Als die Königsfamilie Asgards erfährt, dass Loki noch lebt und die Erde mithilfe des Tesserakts angreifen will, schickt Odin Thor mithilfe dunkler Magie auf die Erde, um Loki und den Würfel zu holen. Thor landet auf dem Quinjet der Avengers, die Loki bereits gefangen genommen haben und befreit seinen Bruder, um ihn zu verhören und zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Während Loki sich weigert, Thor zu sagen, wo der Tesserakt ist, versucht dieser, an die gemeinsame Kindheit und einstige Verbundenheit zu appellieren, was Loki jedoch verbittert abwehrt und seine Enttäuschung und Wut über seine wahre Herkunft und seine gescheiterte Amtszeit als König kundtut. Auch als Thor Loki anfleht, mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen, weigert sich Loki, offenbart Thor aber ungewollt, dass ein Anderer hinter Lokis Invasionsplänen steht und diesen mit einer Armee unterstützt. Kurz darauf wird Thor von Iron Man angegriffen, der den beiden Brüdern gefolgt ist, um Thor und Loki wieder gefangen zu nehmen. Bei dem anschließenden Kampf der beiden Superhelden können sich beide nicht besiegen, da Thors Blitze Tonys Rüstung aufladen und Tony Thor nicht verletzen kann. Sie werden schließlich von Captain America gestoppt, den Thor angreift, dessen Hammer aber an dessen Schild abprallt und eine gewaltige Verwüstung anrichtet, die die Helden dazu gewillt macht, gemeinsam mit Loki zurück auf den Helicarrier zu gehen. Am Helicarrier angekommen beobachtet Thor die Befragung von Loki durch Nick Fury und offenbart dabei den anderen Avengers, dass Loki mit einer Außerirdischen - Armee die Erde angreifen will, die sogar Thor fremd ist. Er verteidigt seinen Bruder vor den anderen Superhelden, macht dabei aber auch klar, dass er keine Verbindung mit Lokis Machenschaften hat. Als Thor später alleine mit Nick Fury redet, drückt er sein Bedauern darüber aus, dass die Erde erneut unter einem Kampf der Asgardianer leiden muss und seine Dankbarkeit, dass Jane von S.H.I.L.D. in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Als Tony und Bruce mit Steve gemeinsam herausfinden, dass S.H.I.L.D. den Tesserakt benutzen wollte, um Vernichtungswaffen zu bauen, schlägt Thor sich auf die Seite der Avengers und drückt sein Missfallen über diese Pläne aus. Während sich die Avengers streiten, wird der Helicarrier von Lokis Dienern angegriffen und der Hulk verwandelt sich. Thor kann gerade noch verhindern, dass Natasha von diesem angegriffen wird und kämpft gegen den grünen Riesen, wobei er Hilfe von einem Agenten in einem Kampfjet bekommt, der den Hulk vom Helicarrier weglocken kann. Thor macht sich auf, um zu verhindern, dass Loki fliehen kann, doch er kommt zu spät, denn Loki hat bereits das Gefängnis verlassen und lockt Thor mit einem Trick selbst in den Käfig. Als dieser darin gefangen wird, drückt Loki den Knopf, der Thor zur Erde stürzen lässt. Er kann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mithilfe von Mjölnir befreien und mit dem Hammer davonfliegen. Er findet rechtzeitig seinen Weg zurück nach New York, um die anderen Helden im Kampf zu unterstützen. Dort versucht er ein letztes Mal, Loki ins Gewissen zu reden und ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten - ohne Erfolg. Auch wenn Loki für kurze Zeit Reue zeigt, lehnt er Thors Angebot abermals ab. Es kommt zu einer gigantischen Schlacht. Thor versucht einen Engpass vor dem Portal zu bilden, um so viele von den Chitauri zu vernichten. Er beschwört einen gigantischen Blitz und setzt das Empire State Building unter Strom. Dies fordert aber immense Kräfte von ihm, sodass er schließlich zusammen mit den anderen Avengers gegen die Außerirdischen kämpft. Zusammen mit Captain America kämpft er am Boden gegen die Chitauri und kann dem Captain dabei auch das Leben retten. Tony lenkt eine von der Regierung für die Stadt gedachte Atombombe durch das Portal und zerstört so die Raumstation, verliert das Bewusstsein und wird von Hulk aufgefangen, bald darauf kommt er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Nach dem Sieg über die Chitauri bringt Thor Loki mit dem Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard Thor: The Dark Kingdom In Thor: The Dark Kingdom geht es darum, dass Thor zunächst seinen Adoptivbruder Loki nach Asgard bringt, um ihn dort für seine Taten auf der Erde vor Gericht zu stellen. Loki wird in das Gefängis des Schlosses gesperrt, aus welchem es für ihn kein Entkommen gibt. Thor muss ebenso den Frieden in den neun Welten wiederherstellen, da Lokis Taten auch dort Unruhen und Schlachten hervorriefen. Auf Vanaheim kommt er seinen Freunden zu Hilfe und kann die Schlacht maßgeblich entscheiden, indem er einen riesigen Marauder kurzerhand besiegt. Nach dem Sieg vertraut Thor seinen Freunden die Gefangennahme der Marauders an. Nachdem der Frieden wiederhergestellt ist, feiert ganz Asgard dieses Ereignis. Trotz aller Bemühungen kann Thor sich nicht freuen, denn er sehnt sich immer noch nach seiner großen Liebe Jane. Auch Sifs Aufmunterungsversuche und Odins Kritik können an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern. Kurze Zeit darauf will Thor sich nach Jane Foster erkundigen. Er geht zu Heimdall, dem Wächter der neun Welten, welcher ihm jedoch mitteilt, dass er sie nicht sehen kann. Thor macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Geliebten. Als er auf der Erde ankommt, trifft er auf die wider Erwarten unverletzte Jane. Da sie und ihre Freunde die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf sich zogen, versucht einer der Polizisten, Jane zu verhaften, woraufhin er von einer unbekannten Macht weggeschleudert wird. Thor nimmt Jane mit nach Asgard, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Odin erkennt, dass Jane den "Äther" in sich trägt. Bei diesem handelt es sich um einen der Infinity-Steine und eine uralte Waffe, die Dunkelheit in das Universum bringen soll. Diese Waffe wurde von Malekith, einem Dunkelelfen, vor Jahrtausenden in seine Gewalt gebracht. Während Jane auf Asgard bleibt, damit eine Heilung gefunden werden kann, verbringen sie und Thor gemeinsam Zeit, wobei Jane Thors Heimat und seine Kultur kennen lernt. Die beiden Liebende kommen sich wieder näher und Jane lernt auch die Mutter des Prinzen kennen. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Malekith auftaucht und Asgard angreift, um den Äther an sich zu reißen. Er tötet Frigga, Thors Mutter und Lokis Adoptivmutter, während Thor von den ausbrechenden Gefangenen unter der Führung von Malekiths Anhänger Kurse abgelenkt wird und verschwindet nach einem kurzen Kampf, bei dem Thor ihm mit einem Blitz das halbe Gesicht verbrennen kann. Nach der Bestattung der Mutter und vieler gefallener Soldaten schwört Thor Rache. Odin hat vor, auf Malekith zu warten und ihn mithilfe der asgardianischen Armee auf Asgard auf blutrünstige Weise zu vernichten. Damit ist Thor jedoch nicht einverstanden, da dies ein Massaker für das asgardianische Volk bedeuten würde. Er befreit Jane, die aufgrund des in ihr versiegelten Äthers gefangengenommen wurde, mit Hilfe seiner Freunde. Danach besucht der Prinz seinen Bruder im Kerker, da nur dieser weiß, wie man Asgard ohne den Bifröst verlassen kann und diese Route dank Odins Verbot gesperrt ist. Loki, der von Friggas Verlust genauso getroffen ist wie Thor, lässt sich auf einen Handel mit Thor ein und verspricht ihm, im Gegenzug für Rache an Friggas Mördern einen Weg aus Asgard hinaus. Dabei macht Thor seinem Bruder klar, dass er ihm nicht mehr vertraut und keinen Verrat dulden wird. Heimlich schleichen sich die beiden Brüder aus dem Gefängnis, wobei Loki es nicht lassen kann, Thor ein wenig aufzuziehen und sich unter anderem in Captain America zu verwandeln. Thor kann mit Jane und Loki an Bord eines der zurückgelassenen Schiffe der Dunkelelfen fliehen, während seine Freunde die heraneilenden Wachen aufhalten und Odin von Heimdall hingehalten wird. Thor kann das Schiff nur unter Schwierigkeiten steuern, was einige sarkastische Kommentare von Loki zur Folge hat. Mitten auf der Flucht kann er sich, Loki und Jane auf ein unauffälligeres Schiff umquartieren, mit denen die Brüder schließlich in die Welt der Dunkelelfen nach Svartalfheim reisen. Während der Reise streiten sich die beiden Brüder über den Verlust der Mutter und die Tatsache, dass Thor Loki ins Gefängnis brachte, wobei sie sich jedoch auch wieder näher kommen. Als sie auf Malekit treffen, spielen die beiden Brüder diesem und seinen Anhängern vor, Loki würde Thor und Jane verraten, um Rache an Odin zu nehmen, sodass Malekith ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen den Äther aus Jane befreit. Thor, der nur darauf gewartet hat, greift zusammen mit Loki an und versucht, den Infinity-Stein zu zerstöre, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Daraufhin muss er nicht nur seinen Bruder vor einem schwarzen Loch retten, sondern auch gegen Kurse kämpfen, der ihn fast besiegt und nur durch Loki gestoppt werden kann, der dabei jedoch scheinbar tödlich verwundet wird. Thor muss zusehen, wie die Dunkelelfen mit dem Äther entkommen. File:Maxresdefault.jpg|thumb|222x222px]]Ein verzweifelter und trauriger Thor muss mitansehen, wie Loki scheinbar in seinen Armen stirbt und sich mit seinen letzten Atemzügen entschuldigt. Als er und Jane Schutz in einer Höhle suchen, öffnet die bevorstehende Konvergenz der Neun Welten ein Portal in ihrer Nähe, dass zur Erde führt und durch das Thor und Jane zurück gelangen. Dort treffen sie schließlich auf Darcy und Ian, die mithilfe von selbst gebauten Geräten den Ort ermitteln, wo Malekith auftauchen muss, um die gesamten Welten in ewige Dunkelheit zu stürzen, was sich als der Ort Greenwich entpuppt. Thor gelingt es, Malekith in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, wobei sie durch mehrere Portale in mehrere Welten stürzen und bei der Rückkehr auf die Erde getrennt werden. Thor macht sich erneut auf den Weg nach Greenwich und kann Malekith besiegen, indem dieser den Äther abstößt. Daraufhin kann Thor den Dunkelelf endültig besiegen und dieser wird von seinem eigenen Schiff zerquetscht. Thor kehrt nach Asgard zurück, um seinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten. Odin ist stolz auf seinen Sohn und bietet ihm den Thron an, welchen Thor jedoch ablehnt. Als Thor den Palast verlässt, um bei Jane zu sein, verwandelt sich Odin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Thor am Ende mit Loki sprach, welcher ihm selbstgefällig hinterhergrinst. Thor kehrt zurück auf die Erde, um mit Jane zusammen zu sein. Avengers: Age of Ultron Nach dem Fall von S.H.I.E.L.D kämpfen die Avengers zusammen um Lokis Zepter aus den Fängen von HYDRA zu retten. Ihr Weg führt sie zu einer Festung in Sokovia. Dort angekommen schaffen es die Avengers das Zepter wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Am selben Abend feiern die Avengers ihren Sieg über die HYDRA auf einer Feier. Als Ultron die Party sprengt, verfolgt er ihn nach seiner Flucht. Die Avengers reisen nach Sukovia und treffen auf Ultron sowie die Maximoff Zwillinge. Beim Kampf beeinflusst Wanda Maximoff Thor mental und zeigt ihm eine Vision. Um Antworten auf seine Vision zu bekommen, begibt er sich mit Erik Selvigs Hilfe zum Wasser der Erkenntnis. Er durchlebt seine Vision noch einmal und versteht, dass es sich um die Infinity-Steine handelt. Er fliegt zurück zum Avengers Tower und hilft dabei, Vision zu erschaffen. In der Endscheidungschlacht in Sokovia, kämpft er mit den anderen Avengers. Doctor Strange In Doctor Strange ist Thor in der Postcredit-Scene zu sehen. Dort bietet ihm Doctor Strange seine Hilfe an, den verlorenen Odin wiederzufinden. Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Nachdem Thor auf seiner erfolglosen Suche nach den Infinity-Steinen wiederholt Träume von einem zerstörten Asgard durch den Feuerdämon Surtur erhält, lässt er sich absichtlich auf dessen Planeten von ihm gefangen nehmen, um seine Pläne zu erfahren. Nachdem ihm Surtur von seinen Plänen, Asgard zu zerstören, erzählt hat, befreit Thor sich aus seinen Fesseln und kann Surtur besiegen und seine Krone an sich nehmen, die die Quelle seiner Macht darstellt. Trotz seines Sieges wird Thor von den anderen Feuerdämonen überwältigt, bis er von dem Bifröst nach Asgard zurück gebracht wird. In Asgard angekommen muss Thor feststellen, dass Heimdall wegen Verrates verbannt wurde und Odin Loki als Retter von Asgard mithilfe von Statuen und Theaterstücken verherrlicht. Thor erkennt richtig, dass Loki sich als Odin ausgibt und zwingt ihn mit Mjölnir, sich vor dem gesamten Volk als Loki zu erkennen zu geben. Während Loki noch versucht, Thor einzureden, er hätte beiden geholfen, bedroht Thor Loki und kann so den Aufenthaltsort von Odin auf der Erde erfahren. Während die beiden Brüder erkennen müssen, dass Odin nicht mehr an seinem alten Standort anzutreffen ist, wirft Thor Loki seine erneuten Missetaten vor und wie sehr ihn diese verletzten. Dabei wollen einige Erdenmädchen Fotos mit Thor und es kommt heraus, dass sich Thor und Jane getrennt haben. Bevor sie weiterplanen können, wird Loki durch ein Portal gesogen und Thor folgt dank einer zurückbleibenden Karte dem Erzeuger des Portals zu dessen Herberge, wobei sich dieser als Dr. Strange herausstellt. Dr. Strange sieht Lokis Anwesenheit auf der Erde nicht gerne und Thor gibt zu, dass sie wegen Odin auf dem Planeten sind. Um die zwei Asgardianer wieder los zu werden, verrät Dr. Strange Thor, dass Odin sich in Norwegen aufhält und freiwillig nach Zurückbekommen seiner von Loki gestohlener Erinnerungen im Exil blieb. Thor will seinen Vater dennoch sehen und so erschafft Dr. Strange ein Portal nach Norwegen, wobei er während des gesamten Gespräches zusammen mit Thor ständig durch das Gebäude teleportiert, was diesen sichtlich nervt, dafür jedoch anschließend versehentlich mit Mjölnir das halbe Sanktorum zerstört. Dr. Strange lässt Loki frei, der sichtlich wütend ist und transportiert die beiden Brüder nach Norwegen. Dort ist Thor sichtlich erfreut, auf seinen Vater zu treffen und will ihn mit nach Asgard nehmen, muss jedoch von Odin hören, dass er eine böse, ältere Schwester hat, die Asgard zerstören wird, sobald Odin stirbt. Odin erklärt, wie stolz er auf seine Söhne ist und löst sich vor den Augen seiner trauernden Söhne in goldenen Staub auf. Thor ist über diesen erneuten Verlust verzweifelt und gibt Loki die Schuld, muss jedoch seine Trauer zügeln, als gleich nach Odins Tod Hela erscheint. Thor, der zum ersten Mal seine Schwester sieht, weigert sich, vor ihr zu knien und will mit ihr kämpfen, doch Hela zerstört seinen Hammer und bevor Thor weiter planen kann, wird er von dem Bifröst, den der panische Loki gerufen hat, zurück nach Asgard gebracht, auf dem Weg dorthin jedoch von Hela angegriffen und aus dem Bifröst ins Weltall geworfen. Thor landet auf dem Schrottplaneten Sakaar, wo er zuerst von feindlich gesinnten Einheimischen angegriffen und von der Kriegerin Valkyrie gefangen genommen und zum Grandmaster gebracht wird. Dieser kauft Thor als einen Gladiator von Valkaryie, was bei Thor auf alles andere als Zustimmung stößt, doch er kann sich nicht gegen die elektronischen Disks wehren, die alle Sklaven tragen und durch die sie kontrolliert werden. Trotz seiner misslichen Lage droht Thor dem Grandmaester und trifft zu seiner großen Überraschung auf dem Planeten auf Loki, der sich bei dem Herrscher des Planeten eingeschleimt hat. Loki ist positiv überrascht, dass Thor noch lebt, weigert sich aber, diesem zu helfen und Thor ist es überlassen, vor dem Grandmaester die Verwandschaftsverhältnisse der Brüder aufzuklären. Thor erklärt sich schließlich bereit, für seine Freiheit gegen den Champion des Grandmaesters zu kämpfen. Während er bis zu der Schlacht ins Gefängnis geworfen wird, freundet er sich mit den anderen Gladiatoren Korg und Meek an du wird auch von Loki besucht, der versucht, sich mit Thor auszusprechen und diesen überreden will, bei ihm zu bleiben und mit ihm den Grandmaester zu stürzen. Davon will Thor jedoch nichts wissen, denn er hat vor, nach Asgard zurück zu kehren und wirft Loki stattdessen seine Fehler und Unterlassungen vor, was bei den beiden Brüdern erneut zu einem Zwist führt. Während Thor sich auf den Kampf vorbereitet, trifft er erneut auf Valkaryie und erkennt, dass sie einst eine Walküre aus Asgard war, die sich jedoch auf seine Bitte, ihm und seinem Volk zu helfen, kühl und unerreichbar zeigt. Als Thor nun gegen den Champion antritt, ist er freudig überrascht, in ihm seinen Freud Bruce Banner alias Hulk zu erkennen. Der Hulk scheint Thor jedoch nicht zu erkennen und greift ihn an, was Thor dazu zwingt, sich zu verteidigen. Während zu Beginn der Hulk die Oberhand behält, kann auch Thor einige Schläge austeilen, wobei er versucht, Bruce Banner zu erreichen, ohne Erfolg. Als Thor Hulk fast besiegen kann, greift dieser erneut mit ganzer Kraft an und Thor wird verletzt, kann jedoch in seiner Notsituation plötzlich ganz ohne Hammer Blitze erzeugen und den Hulk damit angreifen, wird jedoch vom Grandmaester durch die Disk gelähmt und verliert somit den Kampf. Er wird zusammen mit dem Hulk in ein Zimmer gesperrt, der sich außerhalb der Arena nur halb so feindlich Thor gegenüber verhält und ihm auch verrät, wo der Quinjet geparkt ist, mit dem er einst auf Sakaar landete. Thor kann Hulk jedoch nicht dazu überreden, mit ihm gemeinsam eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu suchen. Daraufhin fleht Thor Heimdall an und tritt in eine telephatische Verbindung mit ihm ein, in der Heimdall ihm Asgards Nöte offenbart, das bereits von Hela angegriffen wird und Thor zeigt, dass er durch das größte Portal in Sakaar zurück nach Asgard gelangen kann. Daraufhin versucht Thor erneut, den Hulk zu überzeugen, wobei die beiden in einen Streit geraten, sich jedoch wieder versöhnen, wobei Thor dem Hulk versichert, dass die Erde ihn nicht hasst und auch die restlichen Avengers ihn nicht verachten. Der besänftigte Hulk lockt auf Thors Bitte hin Valkaryie in sein Zimmer, zu der er eine freundschaftliche Beziehung pflegt. Thor versucht nun auch, Valkaryie zu überzeugen, indem er ihr von Odins Tod und Helas Angriff erzählt. Die junge Frau weigert sich aber aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit mit Hela und Odin, dem asgardianischen Volk zu helfen und sich erneut gegen die uralte Kriegerin zu stellen, wobei Thor es aber gelingt, Valkaryies Fernbedienung zu stehlen und sich selbst von der Disk befreien kann. Nunmehr frei kann er fliehen und sich bis zum Quinjet durchschlagen. Der Hulk folgt ihm jedoch und zerstört dabei die größten Teile des Quinjets. Dabei aktiviert er eine Nachricht von Natasha und Hulk verwandelt sich zurück in Bruce. Thor muss nun seinem Freund erklären, dass seit Sokovia zwei Jahre vergangen sind und wo sie sich gerade befinden bzw. was seitdem geschehen ist. Während sie gemeinsam nach einem Versteck suchen, weigert sich Bruce, zusammen mit Thor gegen Hela zu kämpfen, da er das Kämpfen leid ist und gerade eine schwere Krise durchmacht. Thor gelingt es, Bruce einigermaßen zu beruhigen, wobei sie auf Valkaryie treffen, die einen Sinneswandel hatte und Thor nun helfen will. Als Versöhnungsgeschenk präsentiert sie ihm seinen gefangenen Bruder Loki. Thor erklärt seinen neuen Freunden den Plan, Sakaar durch das größte Portal zu verlassen und plant mit ihnen, ein Schiff des Grandmaesters zu stehlen und damit zu fliehen. Loki bietet an, ihnen beim Einbruch it den von ihm gestohlenen Sicherheitscodes zu helfen Dieser lässt Thor als Gladiator gegen einen alten Freund antreten - Hulk. Während des unerbittlichen Kampfes entfesselt Thor seine Kräfte ohne Mjölnir: Seine Augen glühen und er wird in Blitze gehüllt. Er schleudert ohne seinen Hammer Blitze und kann den Kampf beinahe für sich entscheiden. Doch der Grandmaster lässt Thor lähmen. Thor muss in seine Heimat Asgard zurück, um seine Schwester Hela aufzuhalten und so Ragnaräk zu verhindern. Deshalb stellt er ein Team zusammen: Hulk, Superman und Quicksilver. Gemeinsam versuchen sie, Hela aus Asgard zu vertreiben. Dabei verliert Thor sein rechtes Auge. Schließlich entdeckt er eine nie dagewesene Kraft in sich und entfesselt einen gewaltigen Blitz. Danach besitzt er auch ohne seinen Hammer die Macht über die Blitze. Avengers: Infinity War Nachdem Thanos das asgardische Evakuierungsschiff zerstört hat, fliegt Thor im Weltall umher und trifft auf die Guardians of the Galaxy. Zusammen mit Rocket und Groot reist er nach Nidavellir, um eine Waffe zu erschaffen, die mächtig genug ist, Thanos zu töten. Thor setzt die Schmiede wieder in Gang, muss aber die ganze Macht eines Sterns spüren, was ihn schwer verwundet. Durch Groots Einsatz kann Sturmbrecher jedoch zuende erschaffen werden. Zurück auf der Erde beteiligen sich Thor, Rocket und Groot an der Schlacht gegen Thanos und seine Heerscharen. Thor kann Thanos mit Sturmbrecher schwer verletzen, ihn jedoch nicht töten und so auch nicht das Fingerschnippen verhindern, das zur Auslöschung der Hälfte der Lebewesen führt. Avengers: Endgame Nachdem Thanos die Hälfte aller Lebewesen ausgelöscht hat, fliegen Thor und die Avengers zu Thanos, um die Infinity Steine zu holen, um alle zurück zu holen. Als sie Thanos erreichten, mussten sie schockiert feststellen, dass Thanos sie bereits zerstört hat, worauf vor Wut Thor, Thanos tötet. Es sind mittlerweile fünf Jahre vergangen und Thor lebt inzwischen mit der Hälfte seines Volkes an einen Haus bei einer Fischerei, dass sie als Neu Asgard bezeichnen. Seit Thanos die Infinity Steine zerstört hat und Thor ihn nicht vor dem schnippsen getötet hat, hat er sich gehen lassen, Rocket und Hulk holen Thor zurück zu den Avengers, die mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Infinity Steine zu holen. Thor reist mit Rocket ins Jahr 2013 nach Asgard, worauf Thor schockiert feststellen musste, dass sie an dem Tag ankamen, wo seine Mutter stirbt. Thor ging zu Ihr und redete. Nachdem Rocket die Energie des Steins aus Jane Forster extrahiert und Thor Mjolnir holt, reisen sie zurück ins Jahr 2023. Durch Hulks Fingerschnipsen kehren alle anderen wieder zurück. Als Thanos und die Black Order aus dem Jahr 2014 die Avengers in die Zukunft folgen, nehmen sie es zur finalen Schlacht auf. Um zu gewinnen, musste Tony die Infinity Steine dazu nutzen. Doch da die Macht zu stark für seinen Körper ist, stirbt Tony. Thor war wie alle anderen Helden, bei Tonys Bestattung dabei. Da alles vorbei ist, steigt Thor aus den Avengers aus und schließt sich den Guardians of the Galaxy an. Thor: Love and Thunder Fähigkeiten Thor ist der stärkste Ase in Asgard. Seit Tausenden von Jahren praktiziert Thor die Kunst des Kampfes, daher ist er in Asgard als Kriegsgott bekannt. Thor kann seine immense Kraft sehr gut kontrollieren. Ebenso kann er sich auch zurückhalten, das zeigt sich bei seinem Kampf mit dem Hulk auf dem Helicarrier. * nahezu unverwundbar (vor allem auf der Erde) *übermenschliche Stärke *große Hautdichte (doppelt so groß wie die eines Menschen) * beschleunigte Selbstheilung (bei allen Asen) *extreme Geschwindigkeit (Reaktion) * verlangsamter Alterungsprozess. Thor selbst ist, laut eigener Aussage in Avengers: Infinity War, über 1500 Jahre alt. *Umgang mit dem magischen Hammer Mjölnir, **der stets zu ihm zurückkehrt **der Hammer soll von Odin als unzerstörbar eingestuft worden sein ** den Thor (und Vision; siehe "Age of Ultron", sowie Hela), als eines der drei bekannten Wesen, würdig ist, heben und führen zu können. **der es ihm erlaubt, Blitze und Tornados zu erzeugen und als Waffe einzusetzen **durch den Thor fliegen kann * Umgang mit der magischen Axt Stormbreaker, ** die stets zu ihm zurückkehrt ** die es ihm erlaubt zu fliegen ** die es ihm möglich macht, den Bifröst zu beschwören, sodass Thor praktisch von Ort zu Ort reisen kann Bilder PromoBildThorBlitz.jpg ThorKampfSiegessicher.jpg ThorMovie.jpeg ThorDarkWorld.jpg ThorBild2.jpg ThorOdinDarkKingdom.jpg ThorDarkKingdomKampf.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorKampf.jpg ThorTheAvengersMovie.jpg ThorMarvelsTheAvengers2.jpg ThorDarkKingdomBild2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica.jpg MarvelTheAvengersThorCaptAmerica2.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorTurmspitze.jpg MarvelsTheAvengersThorHulk.jpg ThorTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorHammer.jpg ThorDarkKingdomJane.jpg ThorDarkKingdom3.jpg TheDarkKingdomThor4.jpg ThorLokiTheDarkKingdom.jpg ThorCaptainAmericaBW.jpg ThorOdinJane.jpg ThorAgeofUltron.jpg Thor-marvel-screenshot.jpg ThorLokiDarkKingdom.jpg ThorAvengers2AgeofUltron.jpg ThorTheAvengersMarvel.jpg ChrisHemsworthThor.jpg ThorMovie.jpg Thor.png ThorChrisHemsworthAgentCoulsonMarvel.jpg ThorMarvelBanner.jpg IronManThorKampf.jpg Chris-Evans-The-Avengers-Captain-America-4.jpg ThorBlitzHammer.png BWCaptAmericaThorBruceIronMan.jpg ThorJaneMovie.jpg ThorThorsMutter.jpg ThorTheDarkWorld.jpg ThorHammer3.jpg ThorAvengers2Schnee.png MjolnirThor.png ThorSchneeAvengers2.jpg avengers0060.jpg thor gladiator.jpg thor ragnarök.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 59.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 33.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 23.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 3.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_49.png Trivia *In der Serie My Little Pony: Freundschaft ist Magie werden die Superkräfte des Charakters Rainbow Dash in der Folge Power Ponies, in der verschiedene Superhelden parodiert werden, als Mischung der Kräfte der beiden Marvel-Helden Storm und Thor dargestellt. * In der Szene, in der Jane Thor ein Hemd gibt, steht auf dem dort drauf klebenden Namensschild der Name "Donald Blake", der nach Janes Aussage ihr Ex-Freund ist. In den Comics ist Donald Blake niemand anderes als Thor selbst. Wie im Film wurde er als Strafe von seinem Vater auf die Erde verbannt, jedoch wurde dem Comic-Thor das Gedächtnis genommen, das er wiederbekam, als er den als Stock getarnten Hammer fand und sein Geheimnis entdeckte. * Der Comic-Thor wurde von seinem Vater nicht wegen seiner Arroganz, Ungehorsamkeit und den Angriff auf Jotunheim bestraft, sondern weil er sich in die Belange der Menschen einmischte, was gegen einen Nichteinmischungspakt der Götter verstieß. * Im Gegensatz zum Comic-Thor ist der Film-Thor nur ein Ase und kein Gott. Generell sind die Bewohner Asgards keine Götter, sondern Außerirdische, die aber laut Loki eine etwa 5000 Jahre höhere Lebenserwartung haben als Menschen. * In Thor: Tag der Entscheidung wird Thor sein rechtes Auge von Hela ausgeschlagen. Ab dem Finalen Kampf trägt Thor deshalb eine Augenklappe, die an die von Odin erinnert. Siehe auch https://mittelalter.fandom.com/de/wiki/Thor Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Asen Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Thor: Love and Thunder Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Doctor Strange) Kategorie:Doctor Strange